porcelain doll
by beingme4me
Summary: Deathnote AU what happens when L decides to send near an extremely odd gift for his birthday. I really suck at summaries sorry ; eventual mello/near and l/light R&R please


_**A/N hey so this is my first real fanfic and its and AU obviously the characters are definitely ooc but I really just want to know what you think so please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**_

_**So there are some things I need to explain for you to understand this AU. In this au near is 18 and L is 19. They are both tied for worlds' greatest detective and many believe they are the same person. Matt is Nears older brother and is 21.**_

Near was currently sitting on his couch in the middle of his living room extremely puzzled. He was staring at a large crate with _fragile _and _this side up_s on the panels, one of these panels had, _open here_, stamped on it. Near knew right away that it had been from L, despite the fact that it was from and anonymous sender. One of L's many little quirks is that he didn't like giving gifts directly and today happened to be nears birthday so it all made sense. So why was he so puzzled? Well L had never sent him anything this large before, it was usually just small toys like puzzles or robots. '_What could he have possibly sent that was this large!?_' Now he wouldn't admit it if you asked him but he was actually a little frightened to open it. '_Maybe if I call Halle she will open it for me_.' Near got up and started to slowly circle the thing, observing it. "No! I can do it myself. I mean it doesn't seem all that dangerous. We're talking about L here, seriously if anything he sent me a giant toy robot or something." Near suddenly halted all movements and his eyes got a little wide. "omigod he totally sent me a giant toy robot!" He got a large and excited smile on his face and practically skipped away to get the crowbar. "L you rock!" He pried off the side that said, _open here, _on it. What greeted his eyes then was not that of a giant robot but what seemed to look like a sleeping young boy around eight to ten. Near had nearly had a heart attack (no pun intended) "holycrapisthatadeadbody!?" he shouted then promptly fainted.

*********A few days earlier*********

"Hey near!" Came a voice from behind Near and as he turned he was suddenly tackled to the ground by an over excited L.

"Hey L"

"So, guess what?"

"You're going to get off me?" Near said hopefully.

"No, Whammy made a new invention and it is soooo cool!"

"Oh that's cool, now please get of me? People are starting to stare"

"Okay" He got off near then helped him up. They then headed towards a café not too far off, where they took a booth in towards the back and were currently sipping on milkshakes.

"So what's this new invention then?" Near said trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"I told you, you have to guess." L said in a somewhat childish voice.

"L please don't make me play this game with you." He pleaded

"You're a genius I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Gah!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

After that it was somewhat silent and they finished their shakes in peace heading home. The next day they met in the park and started to just stroll around. "Do you ever get lonely near?" L asked

"No not really. Why? Do you?"

"Well, sometimes but I have Whammy so I generally always have someone to talk to. Do you talk to Roger often?"

"Not really unless it has to do with a case."

"Oh"

"What are you playing at L?"

"It's just that whenever I'm at your house it seems so empty and you don't seem to have very many friends."

"I'm not lonely at all and I think my apartment is just fine. I mean I have Matt, and he comes over enough as it is, plus I have you."

"Fine, fine"

"You don't have that many friends either, in fact we have the same friends."

"Fine, okay I'll drop it now. Though I totally know what I'm giving you for your birthday tomorrow."

*****End Flashback*****

Near was suddenly jolted awake by some cold water being splashed in his face. "What the?" He sat up and what he saw was the boy who had been in the crate. The boy had golden blond hair that was just above his shoulders and straight cut bangs along with startlingly blue eyes. "W-wait weren't you dead or something! What were you doing in that box?"

"Geez it took you long enough to wake up in the first place and then you won't shut up long enough for me to get a word in."

"b-but" '_damn I need to work on not stuttering when I'm freaked out_'

"Shh, my turn to talk. My name is Mello, and L sent me as your gift."

"Why would L send me a young boy? In a crate! Or at all! "

"Well I'm not a real boy; I'm a living doll prototype."

"A what?"

"I was made by Quillish Whammy as a sort of helping robot of sorts. I have a will of my own and I need the basic needs of any other human. Think of me as artificial human."

"So this was the new invention L was talking about."

Near got up and started to pace a bit. '_Why would he send me this? I don't see the point. is he still hung up on thinking that I'm lonely._'

"So what am I supposed to do with you?" Near asked.

"well-" Mello never got to finish that sentence before and overly happy matt burst into the room.

"Happy birthday little bro! . . . Whoa, who's the kid?"

"L's present" near replied. As he said this, L walked in through the still gaping front door.

"Indeed it is. Do you like it?

Nears eye twitched. '_Why does he always have to interfere?'_


End file.
